Missing
by sometimesdreaming
Summary: Alec goes missing after him and Magnus have a fight, will they find him? also a bit of Clary and Jace, and Izzy is there too... and i suck, okay...
1. Hidden Sanctuary

**MAGNUS' POV**

Alec had been missing for about 3 hours now, and Magnus was getting worried. It was freezing outside, and the first snow fall of this winter had just begun.

Magnus sat on the couch in his lounge room, he had been ringing around all day to see if Isabelle or Jace or Clary or anyone had seen or heard from him, but no one had. Where ever it was he went to, he definitely didn't want to be found.

Magnus sat there with his head in his hands, he wished he hadn't said anything, wished they hadn't fought. Chairman Meow was next to him, fast asleep, not fazed at all at the disappearance of Alec. Of coarse he wasn't, Magnus thought to him self. He is just a cat.

Magnus sighed, "I'm going to go look for him." He said to Chairman, as if he would answer.

Magnus snapped his fingers at the door and a thick, brightly coloured jacket appeared. He pulled it on and started to descend the stairs, as he stepped out of the apartment building, he shivered. It was a lot colder than he thought. He quickly snapped up a scarf and a pair of gloves.

He began to worry even more about poor Alec, it was freezing outside and when he had left he was wearing nothing more than his black sweater and jeans. Of cores he had shoes and socks on too, but nothing snow worthy.

Magnus started at the closest row of shops, looking in every window. There was no sign of him anywhere. He moved further and further out until the sky grew dark. He looked at a clock through one of the windows, it was about 7.00, Alec had been missing for at least 5 hours now and he was no where to be seen.

Magnus decided to call around again, desperate to find his boyfriend.

He call Isabelle first, still no sign of him, he was about to call Jace when Jace called him, he answered straight away.

**CLARY'S POV**

Clary and Jace had decided to go out looking for Alec around the same time Magnus did. Isabelle had split and gone to look around some of the local bars.

Clary and gone with Jace, they decided to look at the park. Jace knew his adoptive brother well, and thought that he might be there somewhere. Clary had agreed, she wasn't the closest with Alec, but she knew some things no one but Jace knew, secrets she shouldn't, it wasn't that Alec couldn't trust her, but it was Jace that had told her. She promised she wouldn't speak a word of it, and Jace believed her.

There was a place in the park, one only they knew about (Jace and Alec – and by default, Clary) they used to train there in the summer, but sprites had become a problem so they relocated.

As they made there way through the little rune hidden path, Clary began to shiver. It was pretty, she though to herself, but it was creepy.

Jace thinking she was cold pulled her in and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are we close?" Jace nodded and pulled her around a corner.

There was what looked like a curtain of leaves, and branches from a Willow; it was beautiful, dusted in snow. Clary smiled and Jace pulled her towards it. "It's just through here." He said, and he pulled the leaves aside, revealing a clearing surrounded by tall oak and maple trees with a few willows here and there. Jace came in after her, and grabbed her hand; she could feel the warmth of his skin even through their gloves. He squeezed her hand gently, "Beautiful, isn't it."

She looked up to him again. "It's amazing, how did you find this place?"

"Alec and I found it when we were little; we were hiding from Isabelle, you know, 'girl germs.' We ran into it and we decided to keep it a secret, in case we needed it at some point, to get away. I think this is one of those moments so I though we should check." He smiled at the happy memory, before frowning, "However it doesn't look like he is here after all." Clary looked around again; squinting her eyes, it had gotten fairly dark now, and realising that made her worry.

"Wait a second!" it was Jace, obviously. The sudden brake of the silence made her jump. "Sorry." He said quickly. "Do you have your Witch light on you?" Clary reached into her pocket and pulled out a small stone, she rubbed her thumb over it gently before passing it to Jace. He raised it into the air and it glowed; a bright, white light.

Over the other side of the clearing, leaning against one of the thick trunks of an oak was a black figure.

All of a sudden Jace had let go of her hand and was running.

Clary, surprised by the sudden action, stood there for a second before running after him.

Sure enough it was Alec. He was huddled amongst the roots of the tree, leaning against the trunk. He was shaking; the skin on his hands and face had faded to a pale blue.

"Alec, Alec can you hear me?" Jace carefully turned Alec's head in his hands. Alec's eye lids fluttered weakly.

Jace turned to look at Clary; her hands were over her mouth. He could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Clary, Clary call Magnus." He pushed his phone towards her; she hadn't even noticed he got it out. "Clary NOW!" she jumped and grabbed the phone out of his hands, it was difficult to press the buttons with her gloves on and she almost dropped it.

**JACE'S POV**

Jace's heart was pounding, his brother looked half dead. "Alec, are you okay? Talk to me… please, say something…?"

He was kneeling in the snow next to his brother, luckily the branches of the trees had kept most the snow off him but it was clear he had pneumonia, and possibly frost bite, they had to get him out of the cold, and fast.

Jace pulled his jacket off and placed it around Alec's shoulders.

**MAGNUS' POV**

"JACE HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?" Magnus burst out as soon as he answered the phone. It was Clary, "Magnus, yes we've got him. Can you track us?" Magnus felt his heart begin to race. "OK ill be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone; he could feel tears in his eyes. Clary's voice wasn't reassuring at all. He began to run, pulling out his keys from his pocket.

It was Clary's best idea, he now realised, and he had thought it was silly when she first suggested it, but now he was glad. About 2 months ago, Clary had suggested keeping a piece of each of them, a piece of clothing or a lock of hair, on a key chain for if they were lost or in trouble, so that Magnus could track them. They had all agreed, Alec had agreed as well but when the others left the two of them had gotten them selves some what… distracted. And so it had gone on, Alec would remember, then Magnus would make some cute remark about how much he loved Alec and then it would escalate until they were so "preoccupied" that they had forgotten all about it.

Magnus plucked threw his key rings till he found a patch of blue material. Clary's, he held it in his palm and closed his hand over it, closing his eyes. He slowed to a walk and focussed on the material in his palm. There it was, he could see in front of him the clearing in witch Clary stood, and slowly the view zoomed out until he could see the exact location.

His eyes snapped open and he was running again.

**CLARY'S POV**

Clary and Jace were both extremely worried for there friend. They were having a hard time keeping him conscious, but they knew it was crucial too keep him taking, or at least responding in some way.

Alec's eyes were almost closed, dark slits against his pail blue skin.

"Alec," Jace was sitting next to him, talking to him, keeping him awake. "Alec, what do you think Mum is going to say when she hears about this?" he asked. Teasing, but the concern was clear in his voice and written plainly on his face. Clary was sitting on the other side of Alec, she had her arms wrapped around him and was rubbing up and down his arms, an attempt to warm him up, even if it is just a little difference. Jace's jacket was helping, but Clary could see the pink disappearing from Jace's face and his lips were fading to blue. She didn't want Jace to get sick as well. "Alec, think about what Izzy is going to do to you when she finds you." Clary saw a slight smile play across Alec's face. She squeezed him gently.

"Hey, do you remember when we found this place?" Jace leaned in closer, hugging himself, he was getting colder, Clary wanted to get both these boys inside as soon as possible.

Alec nodded, his smile widening weakly. "We were… running from Izzy." He forced out the words, wheezing and gasping in between words. He coughed as he finished his sentence and Clary and Jace shared a concerned look.

**MAGNUS' POV**

Magnus reached the park and envied the shadow hunters for their energy runes. He was tired and worried but he kept going. He had to get to Alec, he had to get him home, make sure he was okay. Look after him…

Magnus ran into the trees and searched for the hidden path. When he found the path he began sprinting again.

As he got to the curtain door, he couldn't wait any longer he ran through and whipped his head around. The bright shine of the witch light caught his eyes off guard and he blinked back tears.

"Magnus, over here!" It was Jace's voice. Magnus' heart sped up, tears beginning to over flow. "ALEC" Magnus screamed and his voice broke as the tears became uncontrollable.

**ALEC'S POV**

Alec's chest was tight, each breath felt like there was a brick sitting on his chest and it was a struggle to push it up each time, a struggle to get enough air. "ALEC." He heard Magnus' voice, his heart fluttered, it was painful. His chest felt as though it was filled with ice.

"Mag"- He tried to call out but he just chocked on his words. He wanted to get up, to get up right now and run to his beautiful lover. How could he have been so stupid, why did he have to be so god damn stupid, he though.

He could feel his chest rising and falling faster and faster as Magnus came into view.

He had never looked as beautiful to Alec as he did at this moment. It wasn't the running mascara or the flattened spikes, nor was it the big pleading eyes, it was simply the fact that he had thought he would never see him again. He thought that he was going to die.

Magnus fell to his knees in front of Alec, and Alec just wanted to charge at him, attack those soft, _blue_ lips, run his hands through his damp black hair and regain his body heat by nothing more that lying next to his Magnus, but he couldn't move.

He tried to cough out Magnus' name again but all that came out was a hoarse croak.

Magnus placed his gloved hands on either side of Alec's face. Alec could feel the familiar warmth of the blue sparks, flowing from Magnus' finger tips, melting the ice that filled his body. Alec closed his eyes, he felt safe.

**CLARY'S POV**

Clary stopped, talking. She had been whispering to Jace about what was going to happen next.

Alec had gone limp, well, more so than before. He was no longer conscious. She gasped, "Magnus wha"- Jace silenced her. "Magnus, make a portal, take him to your apartment, and send me a fire message when you know his condition."

Magnus just nodded. He picked Alec up in his arms and turned around, he looked a mess.


	2. Monopoly

(AN: Thanks for the reviews, I was really scared to post up this story, its my first and I didn't think anyone would read it, let alone like it, so thanks. Just tell me if it gets crap… and sorry if it does. Enjoy.)

And I don't own any of these characters…

**JACE'S POV**

When Jace and Clary returned at the Institute Isabelle was there waiting. "Well?" she jumped up as they walked in. "Is he okay? Where is he?" it was Jace who answered. "Izzy, calm down. He is going to be fine. Magnus has taken him back to his apartment; he is healing him as we speak."

Isabelle picked up her coat from the floor. "I'm going over there." Jace put an arm out to stop her. "Izzy don't. Magnus is going to send a fire message when he is a bit better. We can see him tomorrow. He will be fine. He has Magnus looking after him." Isabelle nodded, but she looked sad. "He will be fine Izzy. I promise. Besides, they need to talk."

**ISABELLE'S POV**

After Isabelle, Jace and Clary had finished giving there extremely worried mother the run down on the nights events, they had all split to go to their separate rooms. Clary and Jace had gone up to Jace's room, and Isabelle had slowly made her way up to her room, by herself, once again.

Isabelle hated it when Simon was away. In the past few months they had been going out, Simon had started staying late at the institute, and this way Isabelle had not felt so alone. She hated it how he was away so much lately, she missed him so much.

When Isabelle reached her room she lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She smiled faintly to herself as she thought about him. He had helped her so much in the last few months, without even realising it. He helped her see things in the world she had never bothered to look at before, beauty in small things. He helped her realise she didn't have to fight the world alone, and she knew now that he would fight with her, but above all, he showed her that not all boys are heart barkers, and he helped her begin to believe in love...

**CLARY'S POV**

Meanwhile in Jace's room Clary was still really worried. "Clary," Jace said for the hundredth time. "Don't worry; he is going to be fine, now come here." She sighed and walked over towards him. He was sitting on the bed at the other side of the room. She sat down beside him, "Goodness Jace your freezing." Clary shivered at the touch of his skin. "Where is your jacket?" Jace had goose bumps and was slightly shivering. "I gave it to Alec remember," Clary sighed. She stood up and walked over to his draw; she opened up the second draw and pulled out a black sweater. "Oh come on mum." He said sarcastically. Clary smiled and walked back over to him, "Arms up." She said with a smirk. Jace chuckled and put his arms up. Clary laughed and pulled the sweater over his arms and down. When she let got he adjusted it and smiled up at her.

Clary sat back down on the bed next to Jace, "You're still shivering," she said, her brow wrinkled with concern. Jace just shrugged, "I'll be fine." Clary didn't like this. "What if you get a cold?" Jace winked "I'm a Shadowhunter," She felt stupid after that, of coarse colds didn't matter; a rune is all they needed. "Still," Clary went on ignoring this fact. "You should be more careful, and if you're not going to be I'll hide your stele." Jace smiled. "Well I'll use yours." Clary hadn't thought of this. "I'll hide that one too, and Izzy's and Alec's and all the others." Clary threw her self back against Jace's pillow. "I'll get them off you." He said looking down at her. "Oh yeah?" she narrowed her. "Yep." He chuckled.

Clary laughed and put her arms up, reaching for him, her little arms not even coming close. Jace smiled and twisted to lay beside her, he rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clary placed one arm on his back and with her spare hand she ran her fingers through his hair, twisting it between her fingers. It was soft, and the most amazing shade of gold. Clary could feel his body shaking, not as much now. She rubbed her hand up and down his back. "Your still shacking love," Clary sighed. Jace looked up at her and smiled, "I'll be fine." He repeated, Clary leaned down and gently kissed his lips. She could feel him smiling; when she pulled back Jace came with her. He quickly moved position and he was propped up, one arm supporting his body while his other hand come up to gently cup her face, it was Clary who pulled back first, "Hey?" she whispered, Jace opened his eyes to look at her, "Can we play monopoly?" Jace smiled, "Your going to lose." He challenged, narrowing his eyes again. "No hope." Clary replied simply.

"Jace, I love you and all, but are you sure you want to do this?" Clary looked up at Jace, sighing dramatically. Jace just nodded, "I'm ready." Clary smiled, "Okay that's $100 for the train station and you _still_ owe me $200, for landing on my land… all those times…" Jace handed her the money, "I'm not winning am I?" Clary laughed and shook her head, Jace had the cutest expression on his face, he was slightly pouting and his brow was knotted, "Naw Jace, it's okay, look, I'll let you have some of my money," she passed him $500 feeling bad, he had no money now and nearly the whole board was covered in Clary's hotels. He leant across the board, taking the money, "Can we have a brake?" He asked in a whiney voice, Clary smiled, sure, I'm thirsty anyway."

Clary quickly got to her feet and walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge she began to go through her bag, till she found a bottle of water. She felt Jace come to sit next to her as she sipped at her drink. When she was done she redid the lid and put it back in her bag, Jace was smiling at her. Clary smiled back confused, she was about to ask what he was smiling about when he bent down to kiss her, Clary reached up to place her hand on the back of his neck, then out of nowhere there was a knock at the door, Clary jumped away from Jace and he chuckled, "Come in," he turned to look at the door, it opened slowly and his mother popped her head through, "Sorry to interrupt, but I just got the fire message from Magnus, Alec is okay, he is resting." Jace nodded, "Thank you," she smiled faintly and left the room.

"Now, what were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" he said, a smile threatening at the corners of his mouth. "Well," Clary pretended to look as though she was thinking really hard. "I believe it was something like…" she got up on he knees and put one leg over his so she was sitting on his lap, facing him. She leaned in letting her eyelids fall almost shut, just peaking, and his chin came up, bringing his lips with it, she pulled back slightly and she could see the little smile on his face now. Jace moved his face forward again, lips searching for her's; she let them brush ever so slightly, the ghost of a kiss, before pulling away. He pulled his head back to look at her, frowning. When she felt he was far enough away she lent in again, and when he went to lean in for the third time she pulled back, rolled of his lap and said, "Monopoly." Gently slipping off the bed she walked to sit next to the Monopoly board on the floor. "I believe it's your turn." She added.

Jace chuckled, "Tease." He shook his head before also sliding off the bed to sit in the opposite side of the game board.

**MAGNUS' POV**

Magnus looked down at Alec, he didn't know what to do; he was normally good in these situations but when it was Alec he just couldn't think, he couldn't bare to see his lover like this.

He bent down and placed Alec on the large Purple coloured couch. He was small and felt fragile, Magnus didn't like that, all the other times he had held Alec in his arms, he had been strong and held him back. But not now, now he was limp, his arms resting in his lap, eyes closed, his skin a light shade of blue.

Safely on the couch Magnus got to work, warming him up and getting rid of his ice covered jacket and shoes. When the frozen cloths were gone, he snapped his fingers and he was now lying in a warm pair of pyjama pants and a thick sweater, Magnus then pulled a thick woollen blanket over Alec's weak frame.

He heard Alec moan softly and knew his sleeping spell was wearing off, and his poor Alec would be in pain soon.

A horrid sounding cough sounded from Alec's horse throat. Magnus winced and blue sparks began to flow from his finger tips, beginning the healing process.

**ALEC'S POV**

When Alec woke his throat was sore and his chest felt worse than it had, but he felt warm, and for that he was grateful. He opened his eyes weakly, looking for Magnus. Alec took a deep breath and tried to call out to Magnus, he winced knowing it would hurt, and it did. "Mag?" he coughed and regretted trying to talk instantly. Magnus was there in seconds, he smiled as he felt Magnus' hand on his face. "Hey Baby, I'm here, don't try and talk okay," He just nodded, he was so happy to hear Magnus' voice; he couldn't believe he had been so stupid, so rude, and just left like that.

Alec was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to be in the warlock's arms, "Magnus, I'm So…" he spluttered and coughed, he sounded like a seal and winced again in pain, it was like having a seraph blade down his throat.

Magnus spoke next, "No Baby I'm sorry, please don't try and talk." He looked sad, really sad, it hurt Alec to see, he just wanted the silly boy to shut up and hug him.

"Shut up, and" he coughed again, but was determine to finish the sentence. "Get down here," he finished a little breathless. Magnus smiled and looked for a moment as if he might cry.

Alec was warm, at last, he closed his eyes and felt Magnus' arm curl around him. Alec felt a warm, familiar flutter on his chest where Magnus' hand rested. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the familiar blue sparks fluttering around his chest, healing his pneumonia. Alec lifted his hand to entwine it with Magnus' and he whispered, "I love you." Before closing his eyes, he heard Magnus reply, "I love you too Baby," before drifting of into a slightly less painful sleep.

**CLARY'S POV**

"Yes!" Clary screamed, as she threw her arms up into the air. "Arr," Jace slapped his face into his hands. "How does this keep happening?" He yelled. Clary had won monopoly… again.

She giggled. "I'm just better than you!" Jace glared at her. She laughed louder. "That's it."

"What's it?" Clary asked confused. Just then Jace leaped over the game board and playfully took her to the ground. She let out a small scream and then he was sitting on top of her. His legs straddling her hips, he squinted his eyes, glaring at her; a wide smile sped across his face. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that." she smiled up at him, "Oh am I?"

"Haha, yes!" His smile turned devilish and he leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. "Cause I know a little secret about you…" her eyes widened. "Wait… Jace no…" Jace's smile widened.

Clary screamed as Jace's fingers attacked her ribs, tickling her. She kicked and wriggled, squirming and screaming under his body. He was the only one who knew she was ticklish other than Simon and she wished he didn't know. She wished he had never found out.

He poked up and down her sides as she screamed and laughed till she was red in the face and gasping for air.

"No," she screamed. "Jace… stop… please… I'll… do anything." She gasped out between breaths and howls of laughter. Jace stopped suddenly, "Anything?" he asked, a quizzical look crossing his face. "Yes." She gasped, catching her breath. Her face was bright red.

Jace sat back immediately, hopping off her and heading back to the game board, "Okay, so the story is, I let you win…" he winked at her and she basically collapsed to the ground, laughing till her stomach felt it would burst.

**ALEC'S POV**

Alec woke the next morning in a fit of coughing, they would have been screams, but his throat was too stuffed to talk, let alone scream. He winced at the pain in his throat. He was really glad he didn't scream because he didn't want Magnus to know he was having nightmares, again.

The last time Alec had informed Magnus he was having bad dreams, the warlock had stayed up all night for days, just in case Alec woke.

Magnus was at his side in seconds, "Baby, are you okay?" Alec nodded. "I'll b-" Alec tried to choke out before another fit of coughing came over him. Magnus had a dressing gown all of a sudden and was wrapping it around him, helping him get his arms in like a sick toddler. "Don't try and talk, it sounds painful."

Alec nodded and Magnus helped him get to his feet. Magnus was still only wearing his track suit pants and the thought of how cold he must be made Alec shiver, however Magnus didn't even have goose bumps, his smooth skin was completely flawless and… well not cold.

**MAGNUS' POV**

Magnus sat him down on the couch and got him some honey and lemon for his throat. He had sent a fire message to Jace last night but he hadn't gotten a reply. As if on queue, Magnus' phone buzzed and he picked it up. It was a text from Jace and Clary,

'_Were coming over, put some cloths on.'_ Jace had obviously written it. Magnus just laughed, seconds latter there was another buzz,

'_Sorry about that Magnus, he is just grumpy cause he would rather be sleeping right now. We had a… big night. Clary x'_

Magnus laughed again, he quickly snapped on a dark blue silk dressing gown as he walked back over to Alec. "Jace and Clary are on there way." He said simply. "Jace is in a shit mood, which is going to be great fun." Magnus shook his head.

Alec opened his mouth to comment but all that came out was a croak and a cough. Magnus' fingertips instantly lit with blue sparks. "Oh Alexander, I'm so sorry." He lay down beside Alec and pulled him close. Magnus had covered him up with another load of blankets. Magnus gently placed his palm on Alec's throat and was working at healing it, at least enough so he could talk. He would get Jace or Clary to apply a rune when they arrived, but this would do for now.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**ALEC'S POV**

Alec nuzzled closer into Magnus, the pain in his throat was slowly leaving and Alec was grateful. He rolled on to his other side; burring his face into Magnus' chest; the skin there was soft and warm. Alec pulled his arms up and slipped them under Magnus' dressing gown, wanting to be closer to the comforting warmth of his warlock. He felt Magnus flinch at the touch of his cold hands. Alec laughed silently to himself and Magnus' hands left Alec's throat and slid around him. Alec slowly traced patterns on Magnus' skin sub-consciously. After the fight they had had the other day, Alec had though he might never get to lay with his love like this again, he thanked the angel he was wrong. He wanted to talk to Magnus, before the others came, to sort everything out, but he had no energy, even after his long sleep.

Alec closed his eyes, still exhausted and drifted off to sleep again.

**MAGNUS' POV**

It took Alec a top of 5 minutes to fall asleep, as Magnus looked down at Alec's peaceful face he smiled to him self, "God what did I ever do to deserve such an amazing guy?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jace and Clary; he waved his hand, unlocking the door.

In walked Jace, Clary on his back, she was laughing about something, Jace however had a frown, but his eyes were smiling.

"Hey Magnus!" He said loudly as he walked in, Clary kicked the door shut, still on his back. Magnus looked up from Alec's sleeping face and smiled.

**CLARY'S POV**

Clary thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen, Magnus cradling Alec in his arms like he was just an infant, holding him like every breath he took was the most precious gift. She smiled, "Hi, how is he?" she nodded her head towards Alec. Jace bent his knees, placing Clary on the couch opposite Magnus and Alec. Magnus laughed at the two of them, "He is a lot better, sleepy head though." Both Magnus and Clary smiled, Jace just rolled his eyes, Clary saw and hit him on the arm, making him smile. Jace sat down next to Clary, "So wake him up." He shrugged, always so rude she laughed. "Shut up Jace." She said.

Jace smiled before Magnus –completely ignoring Jace's previous comment- said "Look at his face, isn't he the most beautiful thing when he sleeps?" Jace pretended to make a gagging noise in the back of his throat and Clary hit him again.

Standing up, Clary crossed the room to see his face. She peered over the mass of blankets to see a small milk white face, his dark hair and dark eyelashes contrasted vividly and his ruby lips the only colour; there was no rose to his cheek. His lips were slightly curled at the edges, he was smiling. Seeing this made Clary smile

"That is the most beautiful little face ever." She said in aw as if she were talking about a new born baby. Magnus' smile widened, "I know."

Jace cut in rather rudely, "You know he would be hating both of you if he were conscious right now."

Clary glared at him, "Your just jealous cause were not talking about you." Jace nodded. "You got me."

Clary smiled and walked back over to Jace; she sat down close to him and reached for his hand. But being the smart ass he is, he pulled it away, just as she had done to him the other night. She reached for it again, and just like the last time he pulled his hand away. "Jaaace…" she wined. He laughed, and placed his hand back on his lap. As she reached for his hand one last time he pulled away... again. Her draw dropped and she looked up at him, she could hear Magnus laughing at them.

She decided to get back at Jace instead of going for his hand again. She stood and walked over to the couch where Magnus sat. She sat down on the end and looked over to Magnus. "So, how are you Magnus?"

Magnus was smiling; he had obviously found the whole thing rather entertaining. "I'm very good thankyou Clary."

Clary smiled, "When do you think he is going to wake up?" Clary asked, he shook his head, "I don't know, he is pretty sick. Oh yes, that reminds me. Could you please give him a healing rune before you leave? I have been working on his pneumonia all night and I'm too weak at the moment to do anymore." Clary smiled, "Of course I can."

A moment latter Alec twisted in Magnus' arms. He looked down at his lover. Clary saw his eyes flutter and open in slits. "Good morning sunshine." Magnus said brightly. Alec smiled, it was the most real, true smile Clary had ever seen him wear, yet it was just a small smile.

She wondered briefly why she never had never seen him smile like this, in fact the only time he seemed really truly happy, was when he was with Magnus, free to be himself and not having to hide away certain… aspects of his personality. Small things, she thought to her self.

**ALEC'S POV**

As Alec opened his eyes wider to take in the beautiful sight of his Warlock, he stretched his legs and tightened his grip on Magnus. "We have visitors you know." He whispered. At that Alec tensed, Magnus had told him that Jace and Clary would be coming over, and he had fallen asleep, he cursed himself in his head. Magnus squeezed him reassuringly. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Well that was certainly Jace, he thought. "Morning." And that was Clary. He felt himself blush. "Morning." He said extremely embarrassed and sure Jace would never let him live this down. Still feeling rather tired, the last thing he wanted was to let go of Magnus, so he was secretly glad that when he shifted to sit up, Magnus tightened his grip, denying him permission to leave.

**JACE'S POV**

About an hour latter Clary and Jace were leaving Magnus' apartment, Clary was feeling rather pleased with herself. She had managed to ignore Jace that whole time.

She even managed to ignore him the whole way home. Jace however, was hating it.

"Clary, come on! I'll let you hold my hand, here." He healed out his hand. Clary ignored him. As she made her way up to Jace's room she smiled secretly to herself.

When she reached the door she opened it and turned to see if he was following, he was. She quickly slipped inside and stepped to the side of the door. She waited quietly, and when Jace came through the door she jumped, "ARRRR" she yelled, and was rewarded with a surprised look from Jace, and if she didn't know any better she would say she saw HIM flinch. She had made him, Jace Lightwood, flinch. She was too amazed to laugh.

Wait… no she wasn't.

Howls of laughter burst out as he regained his posture. She had actually scared him and when she had, he looked like a scared rabbit. She laughed till she couldn't breath then she focussed on regaining her posture too.

As Jace sat there watching her laugh till she was red in the face he couldn't help but chuckle. As she stopped laughing she came to sit next to him, still giggling a little. She sat real close and leaned her head against him. "Sorry, but it _was_ payback." She took a deep breath, "Now were even." She cleared her throat. She could feel him laughing. "You really are a silly little girl." He said after a moment.


	4. Phone call

**Chapter 4**

**IZZY'S POV**

Izzy was still in her room, she hadn't left since last night. Clary and Jace had knocked on her door this morning, asking if she wanted to go see Alec and Magnus with them, she had told them she had a headache. She knew they would see right through it, they all knew that all she needed for a headache was a rune or two. But they understood she wanted space, and they respected her privacy enough not to ask questions.

So instead she had sat in her room by herself all day, it was about lunch time now and she hadn't had dinner or breakfast so her stomach was empty and she felt sick. She thought she should get something to eat before she died up in her room so she walked over to the mirror, cheeking her appearance before she left the room. She didn't really care about what she was wearing, but she had been crying and she didn't want that to be obvious, so with a quick cover up she walked to the door and headed to the kitchen.

**MAGNUS' POV**

After Clary had applied the rune to Alec's chest he had began to feel much better and the minute Clary and Jace shut the door, Alec made that very clear. They had not moved from there comfortable position on the couch. Alec had wanted to sit up, he found it a bit awkward, but Magnus had tightened his grip around Alec's chest every time he tried to move.

He was glad now that he hadn't moved.

The minute the door had closed, Alec turned back around to face his partner. "Hey, I love you." He whispered to Magnus, he felt himself blush and quickly hid his face in the Warlocks chest again. He felt Magnus chuckle, Magnus thought it was cute that even _now_ he blushed at all the lovey dovey stuff.

"I love you to Baby." He replied. Alec's heart raced every time he heard him say that.

Alec –still covered by the blankets- pulled his hands up to the ribbon holding his lovers silk dressing gown closed. He gently untied the bow, slipping his hands inside and gently tracing his hand over Magnus' flat stomach. He felt Magnus shiver and he smiled. "Feeling better?" Alec could practically hear the smile on Magnus' lips. Alec leaned forward placing a light kiss on Magnus' chest. "Yep," he mumbled from beneath another kiss. "Good!" Magnus replied and before Alec even knew what was going on Magnus was on top of him. His lips curved crookedly at the corners and his eyes seemed to shine wickedly. Alec smiled and let out a quick laugh before pulling Magnus down on top of him.

**JACE'S POV**

"Jace, I'm hungry…" Clary whined. She was lying on top of him, their legs twisted together. They were on Jace's bed. Jace's body shook lightly, he was laughing. "Well, lets get something to eat then." He said as he lifted his arms from Clary's small body. Clary rolled off his body onto the matrass next to him. He sat up and pulled on his sweater, before turning to help Clary to her feet. Instead of grabbing his hand as he offered it, she held both her hands up in the air. "I'm lazy." She said with a smile on her face. Jace's smile widened, "Yes you are." He agreed.

Clary climbed onto his back and he looped his arms around her legs, he gently chucked her up to get her in place before heading towards the door, Clary sitting comfortably on his back.

**ISABELLE'S POV**

Isabelle sat in the kitchen by her self, she had made a chicken and salad sandwich and now she sat looking at it. She was just about to get a glass of water when she heard Jace and Clary walk in.

"Hey Izzy," Jace called as he lowered Clary to the ground. She was so tinny, Izzy envied her petit figure.

"Hey Isabelle," Clary waved her tinny hand, Isabelle always thought it was the funniest sight to see Clary's little hands in Jace's huge hands.

Isabelle faked a smile, "Hey guys." She replied. "What have you been up to today? We haven't heard anything from you, your normally so annoying." Jace was joking, she knew that, but it still grated on her nerves. "I was tired, I decided to sleep in." she replied in a measured tone. "Oh, well maybe you should have slept for longer, you look like crap." Isabelle's eyes narrowed, 'I will not get angry, I will not get angry,' she repeated this over and over in her head. "Jace!" she heard Clary's surprised little voice followed by a thud and Jace's "Ouch." Isabelle smiled at this. "What did I do?" he asked sounding surprised, Izzy knew what his face would look like, he would have that whole, innocent thing going on, and you would believe him innocent if it weren't for the slight curl at the edge of his mouth. "Leave." She heard Clary order. "But I'm hungry." Jace wined. "I'll bring you up a sandwich." The anger in Clary's voice, though half hearted, was still pretty scary.

"Fine!" Jace sounded like a 12 year old that had just been sent to the naughty corner. When Isabelle heard the door close she looked up from her still untouched sandwich. Clary was making her way over to sit on the stool opposite Izzy.

**JACE'S POV**

As Jace made his way back up to his bedroom he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open to look at the screen, it was Simon. "Hey Vampire," he said politely. "Hey smart ass." Simon replied. Jace laughed, "Why are you calling me? Do you want to talk to Clary? Cause she isn't here right now, she is talking to Isabelle." Simon sighed, "Always so polite and friendly." Simon was sarcastic, "No I wanted to talk to you." Jace was confused, "Well… Talk."

**CLARY'S POV**

Clary had noticed last night that there was something off with Isabelle, but she had selfishly ignored it, to preoccupied with worrying about Alec, and latter preoccupied with Jace. She sat down next to Izzy, "Hey." She said lamely, and then bit her lip feeling stupid. "Hey," Isabelle replied. Clary racked her brain for the right words, "So, are you okay? I mean, I know you probably don't want to talk to _me_ about it, but Simon's away at the meeting so I thought if you do… well you can talk to me if you like?" Isabelle smiled weakly and turned to look at Clary, "Thanks," she sighed, "It's just," she looked down at her hands. "Promise you won't tell?" Clary nodded.

"I just get jealous of all you guys, you know… I mean, you have Jace, and the two of you are so, _in love, _and then Alec has Magnus and they are inseparable. I just want what you guys have. I want a guy to fall in love with me, no stupid bloody _lust_ involved." She was really upset Clary thought, she had been completely taken of guard. Isabelle was Jealous, but she is so stunning. Clary closed her mouth before Isabelle noticed. "This probably won't mean much, but look at yourself Izzy, you are beautiful," Isabelle's lips curled at the corners. "I mean, any guy would be mad not to want you." A tear fell from Isabelle's eyes and she scrubbed madly at her cheeks.

"But that's just the thing Clary. They want me, they say they love me then when they have what they want they leave me. I want a boy to need me, to love and care for me." She began to sob. Clary moved in and placed a hand on her back, she had no idea what to say. "Hey," she said softly, "Simon cares about you." Isabelle shrugged. "Simon loves _you_. He always has." Clary was taken of guard again. "No," she said. "I mean, he _did_ love me. Everyone knows that. But he has moved on now, all he ever talks to me about these days is you. I don't think he has brought up Dungeons and dragons in months. If you are feeling as though he doesn't care, maybe you should talk to him; he does love you…" Isabelle nodded. "He is just never here anymore, he is always away at those stupid meetings." She had stopped crying now but her voice was still weak. "That will pass, trust me. Look he comes home tomorrow, talk to him okay? And me and Jace don't have to go back up to the room, we can stay down here with you if you like?" Izzy shook her head. "No, that's fine, you go…" Clary nodded and stood to make Jace a sandwich. She didn't bother getting any of the freshly cut salads or meat, instead she reached for the peanut butter and jam, with in seconds she had two sandwiches placed neatly on a plate and cut in triangles. "I'll talk to you latter okay Izzy?" Isabelle just nodded, Clary turned to walk out of the door when she heard Isabelle, "Hey Clary," Clary turned back around and raised her eyebrows curiously, "Thanks," Isabelle said before standing and walking over towards the bin. Clary smiled, quietly to herself then walked back up to Jace's bedroom, sandwich in hand.


End file.
